Nicktoons Schedule April 2010
Wayback Machine http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/index.php?browseNetworkID=19 DEC APR JUN Previous capture 08 Next capture 2009 2010 2011 58 captures 6 Oct 2009 - 24 Feb 2019 About this capture It's Gundam Week! | Missed Miyazaki Week? | Twitter. Follow us. SCHEDULES MENU Home ABC Kids Cartoon Network Disney XD Nickelodeon Nicktoons The CW4Kids All shows Premieres TZ QUICK JUMP Home . News . blog . Forums . Comics . Schedules . Store . Wiki . Links . Hosted Sites . Crew . Cartoons, Dammit! . Contact Us/Feedback . Twitter . TZN RSS . 4/6/10 Schedules ● CW4Kids updated thru 4/10; Disney XD updated thru 4/18. 4/5/10 Platypus Comix ● And now the conclusion -- the final seven pages of "Wings," Electric Wonderland's flashback episode! 4/5/10 Nick and More! ● Head-2-Head, Nick and More!’s 3 week event, starts today. Vote each weekday through April 23. ● TV schedules for Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, TeenNick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Disney XD updated through April 11. 4/5/10 Schedules ● Nickelodeon, Nicktoons & Cartoon Network updated through April 11 More Updates Google Toon Zone Submit Serving the Toon Community since August of 1998 Nicktoons Schedule: 4/8/2010 - 4/12/2010 View the schedule for Submit Schedule subject to change without notice. Times may be different in your area; consult your local listings. Time Program # Title THURSDAY: 04/07/2010 12:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors 1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 2:00AM Action League Now! 008 Action League Rocks 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 017 Down the Hatch / Road Rash 3:00AM Rocket Power 009 "D" is for Dad / Banned on the Run 3:30AM CatDog 002 Flea Or Die! / CatDog Food 4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 5:00AM Rugrats 025 Aunt Miriam / The Inside Story 5:30AM Rugrats 023 Reptar on Ice / Family Feud THURSDAY: 04/08/2010 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 034 Stage Fright / Never Say Uncle 7:00AM Avatar 205 Avatar Day 7:30AM Avatar 206 The Blind Bandit 8:00AM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy 8:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 104 Overflow 9:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 9:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors 9:45AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 101B Pick a Nose 10:00AM The Mighty B! 110 Ten Little Honeybees / Toot Toot 10:30AM The Mighty B! 114 Apoxalypse Now / Hive Jacked 10:45AM The Mighty B! 102A Bee My Baby 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 010 Dressed To Kill / Shell Game 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 033 The Legion of Evil / The Price of Love 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035A Infectious Personality 12:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 122 Sorry, Wrong Era 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 124 Beach Party Mummy 2:00PM El Tigre 102 Enter the Cuervo / A Fistful of Collars 2:30PM El Tigre 107 The Mustache Kid / Puma Licito 3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 110 De-Mole-Ition 3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 112 Bait & Switch 4:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! 4:30PM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face 5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 023 Designing Women / Robot Riot 5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 032 Girl of Steal / Mist Opportunities 6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 109 Chicken Pox / Moppy Dearest 6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 111 Excuse Me / Night Morning 7:00PM Avatar 115 Bato of the Water Tribe 7:30PM Avatar 116 The Deserter 8:00PM Avatar 117 The Northern Air Temple 8:30PM Avatar 118 The Waterbending Master 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 032 Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish 9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 038 Where’s Wanda? / Imaginary Gary 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. 11:00PM Avatar 205 Avatar Day 11:30PM Avatar 206 The Blind Bandit 12:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 101 Gone in a Flash / Popcorn Panic 12:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! 1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 2:00AM Action League Now! 002 Meltman 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 020 Hut Sut Raw / Kiss Me, I’m Foreign 3:00AM Rocket Power 011 Rainy Days and Sundaes / Zine Dreams 3:30AM CatDog 003 The Island / All You Need Is Lube 4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 5:00AM Rugrats 080 Angelica Nose Best / Pirate Light 5:30AM Rugrats 087 Uneasy Rider / Where’s Grandpa? FRIDAY: 04/09/2010 6:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 015 Last Action Zero / Mind Over Matter 6:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035 Infectious Personality / Trash Talk 7:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 104 Operation: Plush & Cover / Happy King Julien Day! 7:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 107 The Hidden / Kingdom Come 8:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 109 Go Fish / Miracle on Ice 8:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 113 Otter Gone Wild / Cat’s Cradle 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 117 Brave Udders / Otis’ Eleven 9:30AM Back at the Barnyard 103 Chez Pig / The Right Cow 9:45AM Back at the Barnyard 101B Escape from the Barnyard 10:00AM The Mighty B! 103 Artificial Unintelligence / We Got the Bee 10:30AM The Mighty B! 109 Boston Beean / Penny Hearts Joey 10:45AM The Mighty B! 102B Bee Afraid 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 012 Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 034 Stage Fright / Never Say Uncle 11:45AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 035B Trash Talk 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 114 Home Sweet Hole / Otis’ Mom 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 124 Pig Amok / The Sun Cow 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 126 The Retroville 9 / Grumpy Young Men 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 127 Return of the Nanobots 2:00PM El Tigre 108 Miracle City Worker / Dia De Los Malos 2:30PM El Tigre 113 Ballad of Frida Suarez / Fool Speed Ahead 3:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 112 Marsha Marsha Marsha / Secret Shopper 3:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 107 Monster in the Mist / Fangboy 4:00PM Avatar 110 Jet 4:30PM Avatar 111 The Great Divide 5:00PM Avatar 112 The Storm 5:30PM Avatar 113 The Blue Spirit 6:00PM The Troop 101 Welcome to the Jungle 6:30PM The Troop 104 Forest Grump 7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 113 Hide and Seek 7:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 114 Man and Iron Man 8:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 103 Hindsight (3) 8:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 104 Overflow 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 046 Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. 9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 050 Fairy Friends & Neighbors / Just the Two of Us 10:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 104 Low Price of Fame 10:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 105 Be Cruel To Your School 11:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 11:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 106 Chimp Chomp Chumps / Precious Pig 12:00AM Avatar 308 The Puppetmaster 12:30AM Avatar 309 Nightmares and Daydreams 1:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 046 Space Dogged / Feud for Sale 1:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 015 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen 2:00AM Action League Now! 008 Action League Rocks 2:30AM Rocko’s Modern Life 022 Born to Spawn / Uniform Behavior 3:00AM Rocket Power 013 The Night Before / Violet’s Violet 3:30AM CatDog 004 Shriek Loves Dog / Work Force 4:00AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 046 Space Dogged / Feud for Sale 4:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 015 The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen 5:00AM Rugrats 089 Babysitting Fluffy / Sleep Trouble 5:30AM Rugrats 099 The Magic Baby / Dil We Meet Again SATURDAY: 04/10/2010 6:00AM Rugrats 076 Hiccups / Autumn Leaves 6:30AM Rugrats 079 Angelica Orders Out / Let It Snow 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 021 Grounded / Bush League 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 020 Ricky Inc. / Relative Discomfort 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants 052 Chocolate With Nuts / Mermaidman and Barnacleboy V 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 059 The Sponge Who Could Fly 9:30AM The Troop 111 Lost in Translation 10:00AM Avatar 315 The Boiling Rock (2) 10:30AM Avatar 316 The Southern Raiders 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 013 The Wonderful World of Wizzley / Call Haiting 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 014 Victim of Fashion 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 017 Love ’Em or Leash ’Em / Teen Team Time 12:30PM The Mighty B! 107 Li’l Orphan Happy / Body Rockers 1:00PM The Mighty B! 112 Bee Patients / To Bee or Not to Bee 1:30PM The Mighty B! 116 Something’s Wrong With This Taffy / Name Shame 2:00PM El Tigre 110 The Curse of the Albino Burrito / La Tigresa 2:30PM El Tigre 115 Burrito’s Little Helper / Crouching Tigre, Hidden Dragon 3:00PM El Tigre 117 Love and War / Wrong and Dance 3:30PM Avatar 316 The Southern Raiders 4:00PM Avatar 317 The Ember Island Players 4:30PM Avatar 318 Sozin’s Comet (1): The Phoenix King 5:00PM Making Fiends 106 Tornado / Shorts: Set 2 (The Land of Cheese) / Pony 5:30PM Making Fiends 101 Charlotte’s First Day / A Fiendish Friend / Super Evil 6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 102 The Janitor Strikes Back / Dollar Day 6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 103 Trading Day / The Hard Sell 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 048 The Big Superhero Wish 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 057 Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 107 Lights! Camera! Moo! / Animal Farmers 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 101 Gone in a Flash / Popcorn Panic 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 052 A New Squid in Town / Wish Fixers 9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 053 Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 005 Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 002 Bubblestand / Ripped Pants 11:00PM El Tigre 119 A Fistful of Nickels / Animales! 11:30PM El Tigre 121 Stinking Badges! / Mech Daddy 12:00AM Avatar 310 Day of Black Sun (1): The Invasion 12:30AM Avatar 311 Day of Black Sun (2): The Eclipse 1:00AM Jimmy Neutron 134 MaternoTron Knows Best / Send in the Clones 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 135 The Great Egg Heist / The Feud 2:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 113 Girls Only / Secession 3:00AM Action League Now! 012 His Dishonor 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 4:00AM ChalkZone 025 The Smuges / Tiny Pirate Problem / Curse of the Werefrog / Magic Carpet Ride 4:30AM All Grown Up 013 Brother, Can You Spare the Time? 5:00AM The Secret Show 126 The Villain Nobody Took Seriously / Secret Double Agent 5:30AM Kappa Mikey 205 Free Squiddy SUNDAY: 04/11/2010 6:00AM Rugrats 054 Naked Tommy / Tommy And the Secret Club 6:30AM Rugrats 065 Cradle Attraction / Moving Away 7:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 115 Strings 7:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 101 The Beginning (1) 8:00AM The Troop 103 Do The Worm 8:30AM The Troop 104 Forest Grump 9:00AM The Troop 106 Pajama Game…Of Death 9:30AM The Troop 107 Taming of the Cube 10:00AM Avatar 318 Sozin’s Comet (1): The Phoenix King 10:30AM Avatar 319 Sozin’s Comet (2): The Old Masters 11:00AM Danny Phantom 034 Beauty Marked 11:30AM Danny Phantom 036 Masters of All Time 12:00PM Danny Phantom 049 Frightmare 12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 110 Norse-ing Around / The Janitor’s Apprentice 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 113 Prank Master / Little Glop of Horrors 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 005 Father Time / Apartnership 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 010 Action Packed / Smarty Pants 3:00PM The Fairly OddParents 006 Dream Goat / The Same Game 3:30PM Avatar 319 Sozin’s Comet (2): The Old Masters 4:00PM Avatar 320 Sozin’s Comet (3): Into The Inferno 4:30PM Avatar 321 Sozin’s Comet (4): Avatar Aang 5:00PM The Troop 108 No More Master Nice Guy 5:30PM The Troop 109 Tentacle Face 6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 104 Digital Pet Cemetery / Fanboy Stinks 6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 105 I, Fanbot / Berry Sick 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 049 Power Pals / Emotion Commotion 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 012 Timvisible / That Old Black Magic 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 113 A Tale of Two Snottys / Snotty’s New Pet 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 103 Launchtime / Haunted Habitat 9:00PM The Fairly OddParents 065 Escape from Unwish Island / The Gland Plan 9:30PM The Fairly OddParents 086 Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 030 No Free Rides / I’m Your Biggest Fanatic 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 049 Krab Borg / Rock-a-Bye Bivalve 11:00PM El Tigre 103 Zebra Donkey / Adios Amigos 11:30PM El Tigre 122 The Return of Plata Peligrosa / Chupacabros! 12:00AM Avatar 312 The Western Air Temple 12:30AM Avatar 313 The Firebending Masters 1:00AM Jimmy Neutron 136 Out, Darn Spotlight 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 137 The Junkman Cometh 2:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 116 Ball of Wax / Testing Jibolba 3:00AM Action League Now! 007 Action League Goes to the Movies 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show -- To Be Announced 4:00AM ChalkZone 006 The Skwarl / Pie Day / Secret Passages / We’re in the Zone 4:30AM All Grown Up 039 Rachel, Rachel 5:00AM The Secret Show 103 Commando Babies / Bad Hair Day! 5:30AM Kappa Mikey 225 Fashion Frenzy toonzone quick jump toonzone: Home . News . blog . Forums . Comics . Schedules . Store . Wiki . Links . Hosted Sites . Crew . Cartoons, Dammit! . Contact Us/Feedback . Twitter . TZN RSS . hosted sites: 1981 Solo Spider-Man Cartoon Webpage . Adult Swim Headquarters . The Animated Batman . DC Cartoon Archives . Fridays: The Fansite . Hokey Smoke! Rocky & Bullwinkle . Home Movies Super Site . Incredible Hulk 1982 Cartoon Webpage . Justice League Watchtower . LT & MM: The Early Years . Marvel Animation Age . Nick and More! . Nightwing & Oracle: The Trapeze . Scooby-Doo Case Files . Teen Titans Fan Site . Todd McFarlane's Spawn . The World of Tiny Toon Adventures . World's Finest . The X Bridge . X-Men: Beyond Evolution . cartoons, dammit!: CD! Home . CD! Forums . SuperBlog . The Drawing Board . The Drawing Board Forum . Submissions Guidelines . CD! Crew . FAQ . Fantasia Arks . Geoweasel . Platypus Comix . Stripped Bare . The Valentine Chronicles . Chip and Walter . Hard Wired Fanboys . Pretty Stump Bunny . River City High . Time Trouble . Upstate . Advertisement This is an unofficial site. All characters and related indicia are © and TM of their respective owners. Original content © 2010 Toon Zone LLC. About Toon Zone | Terms of Service and Privacy Statement | Contact us Category:2 Stupid Dogs